KakashiXIruka Christmas
by amzy
Summary: KakashiXIruka fun, Iruka's depressed, it's chirstmas, and his parents are gone, and there's no one to be with. Kakashi wants to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. don't own naruto. Kakashi and Iruka are younger, btw.

* * *

The snow was falling fast, and everything was already covered in the white stuff. Iruka was on his way home, groceries in hand. There was no point in rushing home, even on Christmas Eve. It's not like anyone would actually be in the house when he entered. It would be empty, as it had been for years. 12 year old Iruka's parents had died trying to save him along time ago. He sighed as he unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. He didn't even have a tree, there was no point. Iruka put the grocery's away, leaving out only the food he was going to cook tonight. 15 minutes later, he had his dinner almost ready. Just then there was a knock at the door. Iruka cocked his head to the side, curious to see who it was. Iruka walked silently over to the door, and opened it. He raised an eyebrow to the boy only a little bit older then himself standing at the door._**

"Hi Kakashi." Iruka whispered at his friend.

"Hi Iruka," Kakashi smiled "I brought you something." Iruka cocked his head at this.

"What?"

"Here." Kakashi handed Iruka a colorfully wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"It's a gift for you." Kakashi was excited.

"For what?"

"For Christmas of course!"

"I don't understand." Iruka whispered looking down at the gift in his arms. "Would you like to come in for some hot coco and maybe have some dinner with me?"

"Sure!" Kakashi smiled happily as he entered the room. Kakashi was happy to have the warm hot coco, and Iruka was a great cook. "You have no tree." Kakashi just noticed.

"What would be the point?" Iruka said looking over to Kakashi as he slurped another noodle.

"Well, I don't know. It's Christmas and you're suppose to have one, right?"

"There'd be no point for me though." Iruka said, kind of depressed now. He looked over at Kakashi then giggled. "Here." He reached across the table to wipe Kakashi's mouth off. Kakashi had spilt sauce all over his face, including on his nose.

"Oops." Kakashi laughed. Iruka's eyes strayed over to the picture of his parents, Kakashi slowly noticed, and frowned. "Iruka?"

"Yeah?" Iruka snapped out of it.

"You can open you're present now." Kakashi smiled. Iruka's eyes lit up.

"Really!" Iruka said jumping out of his seat. Kakashi shook his head up and down. Iruka grabbed the gift and opened it quickly. Iruka's face lit up as he seen what was in the package,

"Go try it on." Kakashi laughed. Iruka raced in his bathroom to go try on his new ninja vest. Iruka came out in the green ninja vest.

"I love it." Iruka said hugging his best friend. "But Kakashi, I don't have anything for you."

"Sure you do." Kakashi smiled "You're friendship. By the way, I have more for you, but it's all at my house. Ma said it's ok if you spent the night to night."

"But it's Christmas eve, and tomorrow's Christmas. You're suppose to be with you're family." Iruka looked at his friend sadly.

Kakashi smiled "You're a part of my family, at least me and my whole family think of you as family."

"Thank you." Iruka hugged him tighter.

* * *

**_Reveiw or i dont add more, becuase i need to know if people like this or not. thanks! BTw, more reveiws, the more faster i can get the next one out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_As promised the more reveiws the quicker I can get this stuff out. It's still around Christams and their older now. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Iruka was going on about something once Kakashi entered the class room. He sighed, but walked behind Iruka's desk and took a seat. All the kid's attention suddenly went to him. Iruka looked over at him and frowned. Kakashi gave him a blank puppy dog stare. Iruka was getting annoyed, and gave him the "I'll be out in five minutes" sign. Kakashi nodded his head, but sat rooted to the spot. "Take no notice to him, he's just here to see how I'm teaching." Iruka lied._**

"_You've always been good at lying to get me out of trouble." _Kakashi told himself admiring Iruka's body shape. "_I don't think I could lie as well, actually I can't lie to save my soul. But what ever."_ By this time Kakashi started to get easily distracted. "_What on earth is he going on about? What is up with that kid's hair cut? Did that kid just pick his nose? Gross. Eww, that kid just put gum under the table. I use to put it on the ceiling or where I knew my sensei was going to step next, ha, it was funny back then up until I got caught. Has it been five minutes yet?" _Kakashi found himself getting very bored. So, he got up from his seat and walked over to Iruka. Iruka ignored him and continued to teach. Kakashi smiled at that, and reached his hand down to give Iruka a butt grab. Iruka's eyes widened and his face turned a deep red, but he continued to teach. Kakashi laughed as he left the room.

Next day

Kakashi entered the room once more, setting out a goal for himself. Iruka was teaching once more, so Kakashi took a seat. After about three minutes Kakashi got bored and got up to go over to Iruka. Iruka took no notice again, and continued to teach. Kakashi smiled then grabbed Iruka's butt. Iruka gave the same reaction as yesterday, but continued to teach. Kakashi frowned from the reaction as he left the room. Kakashi continued to do the same ritual of the butt grab over the last five days, and yet he still got the same reaction. By this time Kakashi was getting a little miffed. Finally one day he walked into the room and sat on the desk, instead of the chair. Some of the little girls blushed and waved at him. Kakashi smiled but waved back. Iruka made a noise so the children would pay less attention to Kakashi, and more attention to what he was teaching. "_After class, I am so yelling at you Kakashi. Yesterday was the last day I'm going to put up with your butt grabbing crap." _Iruka thought shooting a glare at Kakashi. After three minutes of random thoughts Kakashi got up and walked over to Iruka grabbing Iruka's butt again. This time Iruka turned around to him and blew up on him. "Kakashi this is the last time! You can grab my ass at home, but don't ever grab me in the class room!" Iruka yelled. The children stared blankly and Kakashi chuckled to himself, happy with the reaction as he left the room. "No! I didn't mean it like that! Ugh! Kakashi I hate you!" Iruka screamed. The kids were a bit shocked, now thinking their teacher was gay and with Kakashi.

* * *

**_Review please And i'll put more on here!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka rolled over in bed slowly bringing a form next to him in sight. "Was it good for you?" whispered a well known voice. Iruka screamed and fell off the bed.

"Kakashi! You douche! That WAS NOT funny!" Iruka yelled as Kakashi laughed. Iruka threw a pillow at his friends head. "What the hell do you want anyways?"

"Just wanted to see if you were up, and since you weren't I decided to get you up." Kakashi said draping his head on one arm and looking over the side of the bed at Iruka.

"I was better off sleeping."

"So?"

"So you should have left me. Haven't you ever heard the term, let the sleeping dog lie?" Iruka said standing up.

"Nope." Kakashi smiled. "Now get up, let's do something."

"The only things I want to do are sleep, or kill you." Kakashi frowned at that statement. Iruka had started to make the bed, so Kakashi thought he'd help by laying on top of it and rolling on it, throwing all the sheets and blankets off. "Get off!" Iruka screamed. Kakashi looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Iruka? Can't we just relax?"

"Do you want to get up and do something or not?"

"That depends," Kakashi started scooting over "If we stay will you spoon me?" Kakashi smiled, waiting for the reaction.

"Kakashi," Iruka turned beat red. "Get up, or I kill you." Kakashi groaned, as he was about to move out of the bed Iruka pulled the covers so Kakashi would get tangled and fall. "I win." Iruka chuckled. After 20 minutes of trying to make the bed without Kakashi jumping in it Iruka started to get ready for the day. Once Iruka tried to make it in the shower Kakashi thought he'd follow, but got the door slammed in his face. All he wanted to do today was piss Iruka off, but all Iruka wanted to do was nothing.

After Iruka had fully gotten ready for the day Kakashi decided to bring up the fact that there was nothing worth eating at Iruka house, it was all healthy food. Much to healthy for a Saturday. Iruka sighed but gave in to Kakashi and decided it wouldn't kill him to go to the grocery store. Iruka got several awkward stares from people while at the grocery store, especially when Kakashi decided to lay down in the isle until Iruka agreed with him that gummy worms and snickers were sufficient food for lunch. Of course that didn't mean he was going to buy that rubbish, which put Kakashi into another childish argument. Iruka didn't blow up on him or anything though, he just ignored him. Kakashi was getting mad at this point, because it felt nothing he could do would make Iruka give in to yelling at him.

During the walk home a few kids ran up to Iruka, happy to see their much loved teacher. They were getting into a discussion when one of them blurted out a question. One that made Kakashi happy, and made Iruka want to die. The child looked up at Iruka and asked "Are you two really dating?" then the child quickly covered his mouth. Iruka stared blankly, thinking how to properly respond to that question.

Kakashi thought it would be a fit answer to grab Iruka's hand and smile. "Of course we are. I love Iruka." Iruka shot a glare at Kakashi and punched him in the shoulder.

"We are NOT. He just like's to piss me off." Iruka said.

"But, what about the other day?" one of the kids asked, referring to the week of the butt grab.

"Like I said, he's a jerk who loves to get on my nerves." Iruka smiled.

"But," the child went to argue.

"But it's never going to happen." Iruka smiled. "He's just messing around. Now I think we should be going, as should you children. The snow's picking up and soon we won't be able to see our own noses." Iruka laughed. The children smiled at the two an ran away waving a good bye. As soon as they were out of eye and eat shot Iruka glared at Kakashi. "You do have a death wish you big, stupid-"

"Do you really think of me as nothing more then someone that just bugs you? You don't ever think of me as more?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka was stunned, not knowing how to respond, but Kakashi appeared to be hurt. Just then Kakashi started to laugh "Gotcha!" Iruka smiled back at him, playfully pushing him.

"God you're such a dork!"

Kakashi made some hot coco while Iruka put away the groceries. Iruka frowned as he looked at the mess of whip cream, marshmallows, chocolate, and peppermint sticks in a cup called hot coco. He raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who had already managed to finish most of his off. Iruka rolled his eyes at him, but reached over the table to wipe off some whip cream from Kakashi's face. Kakashi smiled, and Iruka couldn't help but laugh. Iruka moved from the table and over to the couch as Kakashi started on another cup of hot coco. Iruka looked out the window from his spot on the couch. Kakashi came over to sit next to his friend. "You know," Iruka looked to Kakashi "Life hasn't changed much."

"Not really." Kakashi smiled.

"Please don't spill that crap on my new carpet."

"Well you did get meaner, and now you actually decorate your house for Christmas." Kakashi stared over at the tree.

"Correction," Iruka said laying his head on his best friend's lap. "You decorated my house for Christmas, I just watched." Iruka chuckled. Kakashi smiled at that too.

The two sat in silence for a while, Kakashi looked down at Iruka and noticed his eyes were closed. Kakashi smiled, as he pushed two brown strands of hair out of Iruka's face. "Do you remember your first kiss?" Kakashi asked suddenly. Iruka didn't move, and made no noise but a soft breathing noise. Kakashi noticed that Iruka had fallen asleep. Iruka wasn't really asleep, he was faking it. He just didn't want to answer Kakashi's question, in fear it would lead to more. He remembered his first kiss, he remembered it all to well. Suddenly he felt his body being moved he tensed some. He could feel Kakashi moving him to some where, Iruka understood as he felt the soft mattress hit his back. Kakashi pulled blankets up over Iruka's face. "Good night Iruka." Kakashi whispered, he started to turn away until Kakashi felt a tug on his arm.

"Please, stay?" Iruka whispered. "I don't wanna be alone tonight." Iruka said very quietly. Kakashi smiled as he laid himself on the bed. Iruka scooted over to him laying his head on Kakashi's arm. Kakashi pulled the blankets on the two of them. "It's just like when we were younger." Iruka said.

"Yeah, I was the one to be laid on, and cuddled on." Kakashi smiled, almost feeling the need to kiss Iruka's forehead, but knowing it would just become awkward.

"It's because you're older and…" Iruka couldn't think of anything to say.

"I am the one who needs to protect you. I feel the need to be the only one in the world to love you, and I want to be the only one in your world." Kakashi whispered. "And no offense, but you're a bit of an uke." Iruka blushed at these words and looked up at him.

"Wha- what?" Iruka said, feeling much to close to Kakashi, and he also felt that the sun was beating down on his face and only his face.

"Nothing, you're just a uke." Kakashi shrugged. "And I am a seme."

"No you're just an idiot." Iruka said turning away from his best friend. Kakashi rolled over too and held on to his best friend, spooning him.

"Great I am a tired idiot, whose spooning his best friend who happens to be of the same sex." Kakashi chuckled. Iruka jabbed him in the side with his elbow.


End file.
